WO 2006/012842 describes a light-emitting module.
When using light-emitting diodes in motor vehicle headlamps, dissipation of heat generated by the light-emitting diodes daring operation is often problematic. Accordingly, it could be helpful to provide a light-emitting diode which is particularly well suited for use in a motor vehicle headlamp.